Harry's Alternate Universe
by Dickens
Summary: PG13 for possible interesting stuff later. (Why not?) My summaraies suck, but here goes. The world has been turned upsidedown! Voldemort never existed. Instead a fiece Dark Lord, Grusuber is in power. Anyway, just read!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the concept right now, and the characters belong to J

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the concept right now, and the characters belong to J.K Rowling. 

(A.N. This is a what if story. I only like criticism that praises my work, by whacha gonna do? And this Chapter is MEANT to be short. I promise longer ones later!)

**

Hi, I'm Harry Potter. Sure, I'm just a boy now, but wait. You'll see. I am The Boy Who Lived, Son of James Potter and Lily Evans. They were both in Gryffindor. But me… I'm different. 

I had a dream last night. It was me, in an alternate universe. Strange, huh? Well, it seems the sorting hat put ME in Gryffindor. Well, besides being weird, its stupid. And I'm friends with that Weasley boy and that Mudblood… Why would one of the greatest Dark Wizards be placed in Gryffindor? Ah, you must be one of those "observers" they told me about. That I supposed to let me into all my secrets… well… Ok.

*

*Scene cuts into Harry's house. Harry is aged 1. It was Halloween*

"Harry, stop crying!" Lily Potter tells her son. James looks over. He chuckles. Lily takes her wand and *thwack* hits James on the head. "You do it, I'm beat," She orders him.

"Keep your hat on!" He ducks. Just as he picks up Harry,

"ALOHAMORA!" A booming voice yells. The door bursts in, and breaks a vase of flowers. James places Harry place into the crib and grabs his wand. Lily skids into the room, as Lord Grusuber bangs into the room. The Dark Lord is twice the height of a normal man, and has a big bushy beard on his normally frightening face. He drives terror into the hearts of all his friends and enemies alike. "I told ye not to cross meh again Potters!" he yelled. 

"Keep away! Lily run!" James yelled and shot the first spell that came to mind at the giant. It was a tickling charm. 

"AVADA KADAVRA!" He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named shouted as he pointed his wand at brave James Potter. Lily slammed the door and scrambled down the slope of their back yard. Harry was looking over her shoulder as he saw the Dark Lord say the curse that would take Lily from the living. Harry saw the green light. Harry was partially hit by the Horrible curse. His forehead burned. He saw the large man pick up his mother by the back of her robe and toss her aside. The man bowed over Harry to get a good look at him, and decided no use use magic to kill Harry Potter. He raised his foot as Harry started to cry.

(A.N. R/R, I like reviews. And my Dark Lord is not VOLDEMORT. He does not exist. Ok?)


	2. The Magical Age of 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the concept right now, and the characters belong to J

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the concept/plot and Lana, and the characters belong to J.K Rowling.

**

Lord Grusuber was about to step on the infant when a big black dog shot underneath his boot and carried the infant away. The Lord shouted "ADAVA KEDAVRA!" and aimed at the retreating dog, but missed. He called his Death Eaters to him " Look fer a great big black dog. He is probably carryin' a big bundle, and it will be the Dark One. Bring him and the dog ter me, now," The followers obeyed andstarted coming the area. 

*

Meanwhile, Sirius Black is riding his motorcycle. He is steering the bars with one hand, and holding the little Potter in the other. Sirius is going to the only place he knows. 

*

Professor Dumbledore is startled when Sirius Black, one of the infamous Marauders burst through his door. Almost immediately, his face darkens. "Sirius, I'm glad you came. I have bad news. I'm afraid I don't know how to tell you, but Lily and James are dead, and the Lord Grusuber has Harry." 

Sirius' face darkens when Dumbledore finished speaking. "Well, sir, they didn't call me a Marauder for nothing." He pulls from behind him a wad of air, and unwraps the infant from the Invisibility cloak. "Here's Harry!"

Dumbledore blinks. He pulls off his half-moon-shaped glasses and looks closely at Harry Potter. "How did you…" he questions.

"My secret. You know I was always good at escaping trouble. But I couldn't help my best friends." Sirius finally breaks down. Dumbledore takes the Potter child, who looks so much like his father. But he had his mothers eyes. Strangely enough, Harry had a lightning shaped scar. 

"Must be from the curse," Dumbledore said softly. Suddenly, Fawkes the phoenix sat on the Professor's shoulder and dropped a tear on the boy's forehead. The bleeding stopped and a scar formed. Dumbledore looked rather surprised that the scar had been left, but, he decided, there were more pressing matters to attend to, one being Sirius Black.

"Sirius, I know you're going through a lot, but we have to keep this a secret. Harry must not be found. The wizarding world needs to know that Harry survived the Death Curse, but not that he's been recovered. Also, we can release that he has a lightning-shaped scar. But if Lord Grusuber found out who had Harry, you might be lost." Dumbledore told the Potter's best friend.

*

"HARRY! Breakfast!" A female voice yells up the stairs of the Black's house. Harry puts on his glasses, and slides down the stairs. Sirius is already at the table, and Lana is bringing over the dishes. Harry remembers their wedding. He was the ring bearer. "How'd you sleep, dear?" she asks.

"I had the dream again," he says before he remembered he didn't want everybody to ask him questions. Sirius' head snaps up and Lana looks at him curiously. "Hehehe, oops…" he jumps out of the chair, grabs his toast, and using is little eleven year old legs, bolt out the back door. Lana sighs.

" Can that stray dog that always finds him out there find him again?" she asks Sirius. 

"Alright, but maybe he'll tell the dog what his dream was," Sirius says. He transforms and bounds out the open door, following Harry. Minutes later, he wanders into the cave that Harry uses when he doesn't want to be found. He looks up and pats the Sirius on the head. 

"Hey boy. You understand me," he says. Sirius wags his tail. "Well, I've been having weird dream, about when my dad dies, then when my mom dies. I saw the man shoot the curse, and I tried to protect my mum. But all I got was this stupid scar," Harry explains. "Hey, you were there, and you saved me, and transformed… SIRIUS!" Harry jumps over the confused dog, and runs…

*

Sirius throws a powder into the fire, and Professor Dumbledore's head appeared into the fire. Sirius told him about Harry's dream. Finally, Sirius had had to confess about the whole Animagi thing, "So what are we going to do about Harry?" He asks.


	3. Thy name is...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the concept/plot and Lana, and the characters belong to J

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the concept/plot and Lana, and the characters belong to J.K Rowling. Etc…

(A/N In this story, "Voldemort" doesn't exist, in the sense of him being the Dark Lord)

**

"So, Harry doesn't like to talk about his problems?" Professor Dumbledore asks. He rubs is chin and looks at his phoenix. "He's coming to Hogwarts this year, so maybe this'll work. The owls are going out about now," as he looked at his watch. "Why don't you go back and find him, then take him to Diagon Alley?" Sirius nodded and walked out to the grounds. He saw the gamekeeper, and yelled:

"OY, TOM! What are you doing?"

"I'm pruning pumpkins for the Halloween feast." Sirius winced at the reminder "Oops, didn't mean it that why Sirius. How's Harry?" Tom Riddle asked.

"Harry is secretive, but Lana, my wife, and I think he doesn't like lots of attention," Sirius answered. "How's everything here?"

"Fine, fine," Tom replied, "My first shipment of Flobberworms, Flesh-Eating Snails, and stuff like that came in for my new class."

"Well, I got to go Tom, see you later!" Sirius said. He walked to the gates of the school, and Apparated back to his house, just as an owl flew through the window. Sirius took the letter, and pointed to the owl perch. Lana came in, and Harry looking sullen, followed her. Sirius handed Harry the letter from Hogwarts,

"Sweet!" Harry yelled. I wanna be in Slytherin!" Sirius' jaw dropped and Lana fell to the floor in a dead faint.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING, HARRY?" Sirius bellowed. Harry looked crestfallen. "Slytherin is he worst house! Lord Grusuber was in Slytherin!" 

"I know Sirius," Harry whispered. "I know what his true name is though." Sirius gave Harry a calculating look. "Hagrid."

"It can't be Hagrid. He died right as the Lord came to power…" Sirius' voice started out loud but became soft. "How did you figure out?"

"Wand," said Harry as he reached out his hand. Sirius handed him his own wand. Harry wrote out 

**Rubeus Molr Hagrid**

He waved the wand, and the writing changed to :

**I am Lord Grusuberh**

"But the 'H' at the end of the name is silent, so everyone calls in Lord Grusuber," Harry pointed out. Sirius goggled. He grabbed some more powder, threw it in the fire, and said in a hoarse voice:

"Dumbledore, Harry figured out who the Dark Lord is, and it sounds correct, though how it happened is beyond me,"

"Who is it Harry?" Dumbledore gave Harry a penetrating stare, and Harry performed the trick again for Dumbledore, and Dubledore stared. "Well, Harry, are you coming to Hogwarts? You'll be one of the best probably, if you could figure that out," 

"I am sir, but can you rig the hat?" Harry asked. Dumbledore shook his head, and Harry slumped.

(A/N I know the chapters are short, but once I get to the good stuff I can write more! R/R please, I need lots of review for longer chapters! J )


	4. Ready yet?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the concept/plot, Lana, and Hagrid's middle name

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the concept/plot, Lana, and Hagrid's middle name. And the characters belong to J.K Rowling. Etc…

(A/N The middle name was just to get those 4 letters, and it is not a real name : )

**

"Sir, with all due respect, I NEED to go into Slytherin, and I know my parents were in Gryffidor," Harry told Dumbledore. Sirius smacked his forehead. Lana put her hand on Harry's head are deduced that he had no fever. Sirius and Dubledore' eyes locked and they both thought that Harry was acting stranger that usual. "And I am NOT crazy, insane, a coot, not have I lost my marbles," 

Lana snorted, and Sirius razed an eyebrow. "Let's go to Diagon Alley, Harry!" they both shouted, and Dumbledore popped out of the fireplace to send owls of the Dark Lord's identity, and Harry realized that his birthday was the next day. "Tell ya what Harry, we'll get you your birthday presents today," Lana told Harry, who brightened immediately.

They took Floo powder to Diagon Alley, and Sirius grabbed a hold of Harry before he shot down Knockturn Alley. Lana smiled as Sirius said "Wait for me Harry!" and the shot down the forbidden alley… Lana went and bought the books while Harry examined various interesting items. Sirius Black was talking with Professor Snape, one of the Potter's best friends from Gryffindor. Professor Snape is the head of Slytherin, and teaches Transfiguration. 

Harry walks out and Sirius take him to Zonko's to make sure Harry will be well equipped for the LONG school year. 

**

(Ends scenes, and Harry is standing in a black room, talking to us again.)

"This is what has happened so far in my life. Sirius and Lana took me to buy my wand, fit my robes, and get my owl. I end up getting a charcoal black owl, and I name him Giwdeh. The rest of the summer is fairly uneventful, until it's the day I'm to get on the train." 

(To Platform 9 and ¾)

**

Harry shoves his trunk up into the luggage compartment, and hugs Sirius and Lana. He, of course, is in the last compartment, and he picks up Giwdeh, and puts him on the seat behind himself. He presses his nose against the window to get a last look at the people waving to him, as the train starts moving.

"I hear Harry Potter is in this compartment," a sneering voice says. Harry hears two grunts and sudden movement. "Not the jelly-legs curse! Damn it Percy."

Harry hears a crash as the sneering voice curses into the compartment, wobbling. "I'm Ron Malfoy. These hear are Fred Crabbe and George Goyle," they grunted at their names. "They are stupid, if you know what I mean," Ron whispered to Harry.

(A/n heheh Please, don't curse me! I'm innocent I say, innocent!)


End file.
